


it's a game we play (but we're breaking the rules)

by ezra_mara



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (but not the in between one the on top on), Coming In Pants, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i guess thats more thigh rutting?, idk what else to tag, poorly written smut i guess?, they're gross, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara/pseuds/ezra_mara
Summary: Billy doesnt slam Steve into the brick wall of the alley behind the gym, but its a close thing.Its a thing Steve isnt supposed to talk about, Billy being "gentle". But ever since Steve told him about how many concussions he's had in the past few years, Billy's been quietly more conscious about where Steve's head is when they get rough."You played like shit today Hargrove," Steve huffs out as he clutches at Billy's shoulder."Yeah?" Billy challenges as he slots a thigh between Steve's. "Tell me about it."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	it's a game we play (but we're breaking the rules)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> im still new to writing *smut* so forgive me if this is nonsense, lol
> 
> i did actually proofread but if there are any issues hit me up, my tumblr is thinger-strang (ill try to link that later rip)

Billy doesnt slam Steve into the brick wall of the alley behind the gym, but its a close thing.

Its a thing Steve isnt supposed to talk about, Billy being "gentle". But ever since Steve told him about how many concussions he's had in the past few years, Billy's been quietly more conscious about where Steve's head is when they get rough.

"You played like shit today Hargrove," Steve huffs out as he clutches at Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Billy challenges as he slots a thigh between Steve's. "Tell me about it."

Then he's latching onto Steve's neck.

This is another thing they do. Billy will give Steve a topic and he's gotta talk about it for as long as possible while Billy works him over. It's pretty fun, seeing who's gunna break first. And today Billy'd been up on Steve's ass so they were both already worked up.

"You--you were just sloppy, saw you, christ, saw you trip up a few times...shoulda passed the ball to...to Tommy at the end, you woulda..." Steve lets his head fall onto the wall as he bites back a moan. Feels Billy's hand twitch at his side.

"Woulda what, pretty boy?" Billy growls into Steve's collarbone.

Steve blinks up at the sky and tries to gather himself. Pulls his head off the wall and leans his cheek into Billy's temple.

"Woulda won baby," Steve says breathlessly as he presses his thigh up into Billy just right. Billy lets out a low whine.

They aren't allowed to be soft. It's a rule, makes Billy twitchy and flighty. But Steve's learned if he times it just right, he can get away with small stuff. Like the way their heads are pressed together and calling Billy "baby" while giving Billy a place to grind.

"You think so Harrington? Think you won just because Tommy can't communicate?"

"Yeah, you're distracted and you play like it."

"Aw how could I focus when this pretty little ass is running up and down my court?" Billy slides his palms into the small of Steve's back and hauls him into an amazing angle that makes Steve see stars.

"Fuck, Bills, I--"

"Don't give up now, keep telling me what I could improve on, gimme your little peer review," Billy whispers right into Steve's ear and nips at his earlobe.

Steve lets out a soft noise from the back of his throat and bite his lip, trying to keep it together, trying not to fall apart first.

"All you do fancy footwork and intimidate, you gotta...you gotta...christ, you gotta work on your angles. When you're shooting, you keep, you're barely making it in, just..."

"Just what Stevie." Billy presses his thigh heavy into Steve's dick.

Steve groans a little too loud and flips them, pinning Billy to the wall. Steve's not supposed to be in charge during this game so Billy pushes back and starts to argue.

"Just shut up and pay attention." And Steve kisses Billy firmly.

There's a lot more than just basketball behind that statement, especially with Steve kissing Billy like his life depends on it.

Another rule, they don't kiss. Not out in the open, away from the safety of Steve's room in the middle of the night. Not so blatantly. Not unless Billy initiates on a bad night or is trying to make Steve break first.

But Billy lets out another whine and kisses back just as fiercly and shudders apart. Props his leg up against the wall to give Steve a place fall apart too.

Billy clutches the hem of Steve's shirt and catches his breathe as Steve rests his forehead on Billy's. Basking in the afterglow.

"I'm not supposed to be the one against the wall."

"We're not supposed to kiss like that either."

Billy huffs out a small laugh and leans his head back against the wall. 

"Fuck I'm disgusting." Billy gives Steve a lewd once over. "So are you, we're gunna go shower at your house then talk about what the hell just happened."

"You mean besides the mind blowing orgasms?"

"I mean why I like it so much when you're kissing me up against the gym wall and calling me 'baby'," Billy growls with no malice as he scoops up his bag. "We're taking your car, the shitbirds have extended AV today."

Steve makes a face as he digs around his own bag for his keys. "Dont talk about the kids when there's cum running down your legs."

Billy looks down at his thighs and scoops all of his jizz onto a thumb and reaches out for Steve's face. Steve tries to duck away but Billy caught a hold of his chin and goes to press his gross thumb into Steve's mouth. Steve squirms a little before licking it then surging forward to kiss Billy again, making him taste himself.

Billy presses back into Steve's mouth for a few seconds before shoving Steve's face away with a laugh.

"I only let you do that so I didn't get your fucking spunk all over my face."

"Aw you keep telling yourself that." Billy wraps his arm around Steve's neck and starts to give him a noogie.

Steve breaks away with mock anger and catches the glint in Billy's eye.

"Race ya!" And Steve starts running while Billy yells after him, trying to catch up and shouting about rules. Steve laughs and leans against his car watching Billy close the four second gap.

"Doesn't count, you didn't do a countdown." 

"You keep telling yourself that," Steve mocks Billy's earlier statement as he ruffles Billy hair.

Billy swears while he rounds the car as Steve clambors into the front seat, throwing his stuff into the back. Billy yanks the passenger door open, shoves his bag in the back too, while still yelling about the sanctity of his hair.

"Baby, shut up, we're about to shower, then you can fix your hair." Steve takes a chance and keans over to console to kiss Billy.

Billy kisses back but continues to grumbles the whole way home.


End file.
